


Death or Death Eater

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: Let's match one saucy Gryffindor against the Darkest force know to Wizard kind... Hermione Granger finds herself on the brink of her greatest discovery and along the way finds out life isn't always as it seems... F/M+





	Death or Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hermione woke cold and naked on a stone floor her body trembling she tried to curl up hiding her form from anyone who might see her despite not knowing if anyone was even around. Hard as she tried nothing she did would allow her to cover herself.

"Don't bother to fight the binds Mudblood it will do no good." Lucius' casual voice flowed over her making her shiver. She couldn't believe Lucius Malfoy was seeing her necked as well as bound and though she tried there was nothing she could do about it.

"So beautiful and so willful." Lucius ran his fingers down Hermione's side making blood rise to the surface.

"I am going to break you just know that, but for now I have been sent to tell you the rules. In a moment Severus will be in to give you a potion when we're ready this room will fill with deatheaters and each one of us will take a turn making you squirm until one of us breaks your will and when you give in a gold bracelet will form around you ankle and you will be bound to that deatheater for the rest of your life. I am warning you ahead of time you have better break for me because I am the only one who won't use excessive pain to break you." Hermione was numb no longer caring if they saw her, the only thought was any moment Severus Snape would walk into this room to seal her fate.

"Lucius leave her alone you will get your chance with her later. Leave us so I can prepare her." Severus sat a potion beside Hermione and ran a gentle hand through her hair waiting for Lucius to leave.

"Hermione, I know your scared but remember chose your master wisely they are all harsh and they will all want you for their harem. I have to caution you I will be forced to partake in this celebration as they call it. I'll be honest I don't want a harem and I'm normally very harsh with the girls it's how I avoid being chosen." Hermione turned her head coming eye level with Severus' crotch though she could only see his outline he promised to be a challenge to her. A small whimper escaped her lips as she realized she turned him on. Severus knew he was taking to long to prepare her and moved to tip the potion into her waiting mouth.

"Now the celebration will begin soon I suggest you rest it is going to be a long night for you." The door slammed and Severus was gone leaving her to make a choice that would affect her life forever.

Her mind wondered over the facts she was bound to a cold stone floor at the mercy of countless Deatheaters and they all intended to rape her, even with this knowledge the two that have come to her so far have turned her on with gentle touches and the promise of pain.

'What the hell is wrong with me! If they are all this way I will die by the end of the night.' Her musing were interrupted by violin music and candles being lit. When the candles were fully lit Hermione could see a table full of things she couldn't make out but that didn't frighten her half as much as the spread of black robed figures around her. Lucius stepped to the table collecting his selection and moving them to Hermione's side.

"Now, now pet relax and let me make you mine." Lucius removed his robes his pale muscular body shimmering in the candle light. He bent his head to capture Hermione's sensitive nipple his white gold hair tickling her over heated skin. A soft whimper escaped Hermione when he pulled away and blew air over her flesh. His tongue leaving a wet trail to her navel, circling and dipping in laving her roughly. He trailed lower gripping her thighs and nipping at their smooth creamy skin moving closer to her canter. Soft whimpers were spilling softly from Hermione parted lips as Lucius nibbled and sucked on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She really sobbed when he pulled away to lick her ankle where a soft gold bracelet was forming.

With satisfaction Lucius picked up one of the items he brought from the table, fear flashed in Hermione's eyes when she saw a brown leather ridding crop in his hand. Without a word or warning he snapped it down on her thigh, leaving a red whelp and snapping it down on her other making her cry out in pain. Lucius continued his blows until Hermione's thighs were so raw they began to bleed. When he'd drawn enough blood to satisfy him he laid down the crop and picked up two lit candles one black and one white dripping their waxes over each thigh mixing her blood with white purity and black evil.

Hermione refused to cry out she wouldn't give Lucius the satisfaction. The beautiful gold that adorned her ankle was fading she could never stay with him. His words reverberated through her head I'll be the only one who wont use excessive force.' If this wasn't excessive she wasn't looking forward to the others. After the wax began to harden Lucius gripped her thighs leaving his hand prints in the waxy surface. He smirked at her whence and picked up his last object a silver and green colour. Snapping it around her neck he pushed his full length into her arse. Hermione could no longer contain the screams that were rent from her by his brutal thrust.

Her pain was his pleasure and his pace quickened almost losing control, he pulled away panting a moment before sheathing himself in one quick motion into Hermione's dry heat ignoring the blood dripping from her violated body. The only comfort she received was his body's fluid coating her insides making the friction more bearable. There was no loving gentle movements and no soft spoken words for Hermione's first time.

Lucius was harsh and cold causing more pain than anything else he could have done to her. Finally he released allowing her body a moments rest a murderous look in his eye when he saw her ankle had no bracelet he pulled on his robes and stomped back to his spot in the circle.

The string of deatheaters to follow made Lucius look like the perfect lover. Hermione was bitten, beaten, bleeding but not broken. Though only in spirit as she was sure she had broken ribs and maybe even disks slipping in her back. She however refused to let them see her cry the pain was unbearable and she was sure if she didn't get medical help soon she would bleed to death but she managed to hang on remaining awake long after anyone else would have passed out.

A glimmer of hope shone in her eyes when she saw the last deatheater stepped forward. He didn't remove his robes instead he ran soothing fingers through her hair whispering to her soothing words, something none of the others did. When she was calm he walked over to the table and picked up three items laying two of them by Hermione's head. The third his wand he used to clean her of all the others fluids that unfortunately was all he could do. Laying his wand down he bent over Hermione and with surprising gentleness began to kiss every bruise the others had left causing Hermione to groan out her pleasure.

He kissed down her neck kissing each mark down her chest trailing lower until he reached the wax now coated in blood, these he left untouched and for that Hermione was grateful. Still robed he picked up a second item this one a black velvet cloth he used to rub her body. The soft feel and gentle hands working her body and soul. This is what her first time should have been like loving and this one this time this perfect moment had her full permission to continue.

Again the figure before her skipped her thighs not wanting to hurt her even further. It was this moment Hermione realized her body was responding to his gentle menstruations producing it's own fluids just as she would have with a lover she trusted. It was odd but she did trust him and she hungered for more of him. The robed figure picked up his last item a small silver clip he pushed to her over sensitive bundle of nerves. The clip began to make a humming sound sending shivers over Hermione. She no longer bothered to keep her moans quite she only stopped when a fierce tightening in her stomach hit her. The humming stopped and the robed figure was leaning over her whispering in her ear.

"Relax, that's what should happen love I know no ones told you the more intimate details but I promise if you relax and trust me you'll get a wonderful surprise." Hermione nodded showing she understood and again the clip was humming away this time two long slender fingers pushed into her opening. Hermione's pleasure only increased tearing the soft groan the man before her let out. Again Hermione was coated in fluids only this time they were her own as her very first orgasm hit her.

A small smile played over her lovers lips satisfied with himself he removed first his fingers then the clip. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact only to gasp as the figure removed his robes.

There before her stood a very familiar man her eyes travelled quickly over his face and swept more slowly over the rest of his exposed flesh. He was well shaped tight firm abs not bulky but strong arms and the thighs one can only get playing Quidditch.

This deatheater by far was the best hung, long and hard making Hermione suddenly very afraid of him. He stood before her allowing her to look her fill until he saw fear flash in her eyes and noticed her starring at his crotch witch only twitched under her gaze. He stepped to her side running his hands through her hair in a now familiar way clamming Hermione at once.

"I promise I'll take it slow first relax and let me care for you." He slid next to her conjuring a shaggy rug under them his hand ran over her body and Hermione finally chanced speaking.

"If I chose you would you want me? Or would I be cast out of your sight at the first chance? I love you and if you don't want me them I'll wait till Lucius gets another chance and I'll go with him. At least he made it clear what he wants." Hermione waited for his rage to come full force. His hand simply began caressing her side.

"If you really mean that then no I'll not cast you away. I've wanted you for so long you should know I never do this normally I'm in, out and gone. I've stayed because I didn't want to let you go." Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears she looked away and whispered.

"Then take me so we can get out of here." He complied straddling Hermione's hips careful to keep his weight off of her in one quick movement he filled Hermione stretching her more than any of the others. He waited until the grimace on Hermione's face faded he pulled back leaving only his tip in her then thrusting back in slowly prolonging the movement until he was finally imbedded again.

Continuing the pace until Hermione whimpered a request for more he ignored her whimper thrusting slowly touching Hermione like no one else this kind of torture gave Hermione pleasure she'd never known.

He freed Hermione from the binds while keeping his pace steady. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, her mind screamed run but her body and more importantly her heart said stay she wrapped her legs firmly around him spurring him on her hands tangling in his silk black hair.

She'd made her choice and he gave in speeding up his pace riding Hermione through her second orgasm. Hermione wrapped her legs higher on his back changing the angle allowing him deeper into her again she clinched around him drawing him in further milking his climax from him.

Gently sliding out he laid beside her cuddling close and after a moment he stood wrapping his robes around them both he apperated just outside Hogwarts gates and rushed Hermione to Poppy.


End file.
